


I Remember Yesterday

by Luxes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Coming of Age, Everybody makes a cameo in this so i'm not tagging all the names, First Time, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Character Death, minor davekat, minor jadefef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxes/pseuds/Luxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was a pretty wild ride, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have nothing to say for myself except that i started writing and ended up with 12,000 words of Eridan Ampora's life. it's 5:30AM

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You're 6 years old when you meet Feferi Peixes. She is every bit of the word beautiful, and she's the only person besides your older brother who can make you laugh so hard your cheeks hurt. Her skin is dark and she has freckles all over her face. Her hair is long and wavy, dark brown, and she's always got a pair of swimming goggles handy. She's so much cooler than you are. You've got short, dirty blond hair that flips up in the front, and pale skin. Oh, you have to wear big thick glasses. The two of you are inseparable from the moment you first saw one another and made friendship bracelets out of beads and seashells. Your parents work together, so during the day time you and Feferi get to hang out at each others houses. When you're at Fef's (you call her Fef; nobody else is allowed to) her babysitter takes care of you and lets you swim in the big indoor pool she has at her house. When you're at yours, your big brother lets you go outside in the yard or takes you to the park so that you can play treasure hunters. Fef is really good at playing treasure hunters, and she says that her mom has a lot of cool things from her trips around the world, almost like a _real_ treasure hunter would. It's about the coolest thing you'd ever heard in your entire life.

You and Feferi make a habit of finding things in the backyard and park, like exceptionally shiny stones or old broken toys left behind by a careless kid, and bring them home with you every day to put in shoe boxes that you decorated with glitter, finger paints, and macaroni. Your big brother is always telling you guys to get a real chest with a lock on it. You tell him you like the one you and Fef made together, because it's special.

He surprises the two of you one day with a big, bulky chest like the ones from the pirate movies you like. You get angry and yell at him for it, but he hands you two a box full of arts and crafts things and tells you to write your names on it so that it's also special.

It takes you a few days to get used to it. The more you fill the chest and become accustomed to it, the more you begin to like it. Your names are painted on its hood in big, sparkly letters. Hers in pink, yours in purple. Cronus helped you write your names though, because you and Fef wanted it to be neat and perfect. Your brother is a pretty good artist. Feferi seems to like the chest more than you do, but you're happy when she's happy, so you suppose it's okay. It stays at your house, and you wish you could bring it to Fefs, but your dad says it's too heavy for somebody his age to be carrying around every week. Cronus offers to watch you two so that Fef can have sleepovers at your house, so that you to can keep playing with the chest and making things to put in it; which has become such an important part of your routine now. 

Your parents are more than happy to say yes.

“Thanks, Cro'.” You tell him one day, and he simply ruffles your hair and calls you a champ, saying how it's no problem.

 

A year passes. You and Feferi are 7 when Cronus drives you out to the beach for the first time in your lives, and he hands the both of you two large pails and shovels. “Go an' find somethin' that suits your fancy, kiddos. We'll take it home. For the chest!” He winks at you, and the two of you are bolting down the shore in excitement, looking for anything you can put in your buckets and bring back.

You find sea glass, shells, hermit crabs, starfish, and little sucker fishes in a tide pool down by the rocks. Fef wants to take home the starfish, but you tell her you aren't sure if Cro meant you were allowed to bring back _live_ things. She pouts and leaves it alone, digging around in the tide pool with her plastic shovel and finding something that looks like a petrified sponge. She plops it into her bucket, showing you the contents of it. She's really proud of her discovery, and you secretly wish you could find something that looked really awesome too. “Tha's cool, Fef.” You lick the spot in your gums where you're missing a tooth, concentrating harder than you'll ever admit as you try to find something even half as decent as a perfectly intact, dead urchin. 

All you manage to find is a crab when it pinches its claw around your pinky toe.

You end the day with a bloody foot and a bucket only filled half way. Cro promises to take you back again soon and he'll bring something extra special to help you guys find even better things under the sand. “How-ow wi-will w-we fin' it if it's un'er the san', Cro?” He laughs and tells you to not use to many w's in a row like that, because it's hard enough for him to understand you with your teeth missing, and your cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

You ask Fef on the ride home if she thinks you talk stupid, and she says that your voice is fine the way it is. You mutter a small “Okay” in response, but you don't speak for the rest of the ride home while she tells you about all the neat stuff she found on the beach when Cronus was cleaning out the claw wound in your toe.

2 weeks after the beach incident, your dad schedules you for speech therapy classes, after you'd asked him if there was a way for you to not sound so dumb in front of Feferi.

The classes are alright. You have another home tutor to add to your list of adults that come over to home school you, and you aren't allowed to see your best friend while you're taking speech therapy. Fef is always asking you about what it's like, and you tell her the teacher makes you say a lot of words you can't pronounce right, and that it's supposed to make you sound more “normal”. You tell her that you have a stutter, and when she asks you what the means you just shrug. You don't know what it is either, or how to explain it.

“Hmmph, alright, I guess.” She frowns and lets you tell her all about all the work you have to do while the two of you make a pillow fort in your bedroom with your bed sheets and some chairs, and she lets you talk through the movies you watch too. It's your bajllionth time watching it anyways, so Fef doesn't really care.

When you're done telling her about your home tutoring, she tells you that she's going to be enrolling in public school next year. You ask her why she'd wanna go to a dirty public school and be around so many people, and she smiles and says that she thinks it will be fun. She wants to make more friends, too, and you accuse her of getting bored of you and you almost start crying. She pats your cheeks and reassures you that you two are the bestest of friends in the world, but she saw a movie about kids in public school and it was really awesome. She wants you to go with her, so that you two can make friends together and do homework and have classes together and other fun stuff, and you tell her that you'll think about it. You don't like crowds, and you don't like anybody other than Cro and Fef.

You tell your dad the following month that you want to go to school with Fef next year and he throws his head back to laugh before agreeing.

When you tell Cro he yells at you and dad, says that pubic schooling is a way to something-something a child’s “creativity”, and he uses a lot of big words that you don't understand because he's 10 years older than you are and knows a lot more about things. Cro curses and says that he never had a choice, that you should be raised better, but dad tells him that things were “different” back when Cronus was your age and they didn't have the option.

Your stomach begins to ache and you run away to your room while Cro and dad shout at each other in the kitchen. You read yourself one of your bed time books under the safety of your covers with a flashlight in your hand until you fall asleep.

 

Cronus buys you a bunch of school stuff for Christmas that year; a backpack, books, pens, folders, and cases. He tells you that if you ever wanted to stop going, he'll help you with your work at home and make sure you still get to see any friends you make during your time in public school.

He doesn't speak much to dad for the rest of the holidays.

 

The first day of second grade could easily be described as one of the worst days of your life. Even though you and Fef are in the same class together, there are a whole bunch of kids you don't know that are crowding the two of you, asking if you're siblings and where you came from, how you met, what your favorite TV shows are, why you wanted to come to public school… Feferi does most of the talking for you. 

During recess you sit by the doors, watching the other kids run around on the playground together with your best friend. She's with another girl from class, Terezi Pyrope, and another boy, Tavros Nitram. They're pretending to be knights fighting off Terezi, who's roaring loudly and pretending to be a dragon. They circle everywhere, under the monkey bars and through the swings, trying to get the other kids from class involved, but they're too busy with their own things to play dragon hunters.

“Whaddya doin' by yerself, matey?” A girl stands next to you, hands on her hips and a fake eye patch over her eye. She's got big wire frame glasses, bigger than yours, and golden blond hair. “I _saaaaid_ , what be yer business!” She repeats, talking like a pirate.

She introduces herself as Vriska Serket, Queen of The Pirates (but only pretend) and holds a toy hook hand out to you for a handshake. You hesitantly take it, shaking the thing, and she quickly leans down to grab your arm and lift you up to your feet. She links her arm with yours and tells you that she's looking for buried treasure somewhere on the playground, and that she has to find it because “Arrr'radia” and “ _Snore_ -llux” might find it first. 

You tell her you don't know who those people are, but she says they're in her class and that she will introduce you to them later as well, when the 4 of you meet to have a battle of magical psychic powers and pirate ship canons. You snort and tell her that sounds dumb, so she tells you “You know what's dumb? Your stutter is dumb,” before dragging you through the playground. You briefly catch Feferi's eyes when you're digging through a bush with Vriska, and she flashes you a wide smile, eyes sparkling. Then she waves and goes back to playing with Terezi and Tavros.

The two of you search for what feels like forever before Vriska is huffing and growling beside you, pulling you along to the basketball court. She says that you're only allowed to search for 10 minutes and then everybody has to meet at the blacktop to battle for who gets to win the game if nobody finds the treasure.

You think that this is stupid, so you tell her it is, and she tells you that you don't know how to have fun. “Me an' Fef go on _real_ treasure huntin' adventures. W-we have a whole chest full a' cool stuff at my house.” You tell her, and she looks at you with fascination. She immediately demands for you to show her the amazing chest of wonders after school today, but you tell her you need to ask Feferi first. Vriska says she doesn't mind if “the lass” wants to come along.

“Are you ready, Mindfang!?” A girls voice interrupts your conversation. She stands at the other end of the court, a cowboy hat on her head, and arms folded over her chest. She has long, curly brown hair that reaches her hips, and her skin is tan. Totally opposite of the boy standing behind her, who looks like he doesn't even want to be here. He's got glasses that turn into sunglasses in the sunlight (you can tell it's those kind, 'cause dad wears them), and short, messy black hair that sort of fans out to the sides like a bird butt. He's not as pale as you are, but he's light skinned.

Vriska cackles and it makes you jump by how loud she is, but the other girl is being just as rowdy. Vriska quickly whispers to you that it's Aradia Megido and Sollux Captor, her arch enemies, and she and Aradia begin chasing each other around the court, leaving you feeling awkward and stuck with the other boy, Sollux.

He doesn't speak to you, just watches his friend play, and you don't bother trying to initiate conversation.

Vriska ends up winning their “battle of the mind” and lifts your arms with hers in celebration. You halfheartedly “woo” with her and she tells you to lighten up. Aradia pats you on the shoulder and grins widely, suggesting that maybe you and Sollux should play together next time they have their battles because apparently Sollux is too lazy to ever do anything and he needs to get off his rump while she's doing all the hard work. He scoffs and walks away from the 3 of you instead of talking.

At the end of the day, Cro picks you and Fef up from school, bringing her home for dinner. She tells you all about how much fun she had with Terezi and Tavros, and that she invited them to hang out this weekend at her house and that you should come. You tell her maybe; also that you guess you're friends with this girl Vriska Serket now and that she wants to see your special chest of loot. Fef is more than happy to say yes.

 

The next day you challenge Sollux to a duel while Vris and Aradia are doing their mind battle, but he takes the stick you were using as a wand and breaks it in half.

You decide that you hate Sollux Captor.

You don't like public school, but you don't despise it. On one hand, you get to be with Fef and Vris all day, but on the other you have to spend time with people you don't care about.

3rd and 4th grade go by fast, and before you know it you're graduating 5th grade. You met another boy named Karkat Vantas, who is mutual friends with Aradia and Sollux, and he's always saying that you're a huge nuisance. But he still comes over your house to watch shitty romantic comedies and eats all of your popcorn, so it's obviously not that bad. He also tends to curse a lot, which you don't really mind, but it's sort of rubbed off on your personality; you find yourself cursing almost as much as your big brother, who moved out last year. Cro doesn't come home often to visit anymore because he's in college. He practically cried when you graduated elementary school and told you to kick anybody's ass who tried to pick on you in middle school, because apparently middle schoolers are the epitome of everything evil in this world.

You could agree with that.

Middle school was worse than you could have ever imagined. There are all these new rooms and faces to remember and you have to rotate classes every period and it's one big nightmare. On the bright side, your stutter is practically gone, so there's not much for kids to make fun of you for. Not that you let anybody get away with it, that is.

To make things worse, you've got a double math period every other day, and you're stuck with Sollux Captor in it. He never responds to you when you try to say hello, but he also doesn't protest whenever you push your desks together for labs. He'll always say that he'd rather eat dog food then work with you, so you remind him that you get easy A's when you work together and it shuts him up because Sollux actually cares about his grades.

On a day when you've got a substitute you push your desks together and attempt to have a normal conversation.

“So are you an' Ara datin' or somethin'?” You ask as casually as possible, fiddling with the corner of your math ditto. He raises an eyebrow at you before looking away. You can see his cheeks redden and it fills you up with excitement, like you've just discovered a juicy secret that you'll have to brag to Vris about later during one of your dates.

“It'th none of your buithneth.” His lisp is awful and every time you hear him speak you thank Neptune that you took speech therapy as a child.

You tease him briefly about him and Ara because his reactions are hilariously entertaining. You get shushed by the sub and regress to writing notes to Sollux, all which go unanswered.

 

7th grade begins with Aradia Megido's funeral after a drunk driver hits her on her bicycle a week before school started.

10 of her closest friends attend the wake and burial services. Sollux Captor does not come, nor leave his house for several months. Feferi is the one that brings his homework to him every day so that he doesn't fall behind. She spends so much time at his house on the weekends you tell her she should just move in with him if she's gonna act like his wife. She yells at you for the first time ever and tells you to stop being jealous that Sollux's best friend is _dead_.

You become bitter.

You don't apologize. Neither does Feferi. 

 

8th grade doesn't get here fast enough. You barely spend time with Feferi these days. She and Sollux started dating at the end of 7th and it leaves a rotten taste in your mouth. If Aradia didn't have to go and get killed you'd still have Feferi. You complain about it to Vriska and she tells you that some people are just selfish like that. Vris understands you, that's why you let her kiss you behind the schoolyard at lunch and you let her dye a streak of purple in your bangs over winter break, after she's dyed streaks of blue in hers. Vris hates everything you do in all the right ways that make you want to take over the world together; rule it with an iron fist and lock away the ones who would speak against you. She tells you that your ass looks good in tight jeans so you buy a bunch of skinny jeans (not too tight, just tight enough to make your butt look nice), all in dark blue and black. She claims your back pockets with her hands in front of people in the hallways, and one day Fef and Sollux catch the two of you macking before 6th period.

“You two are disgusting. Get a room.” Sollux scrunches his nose up and you flip him the bird. His lisp has gotten better since last year and you hate it.

“You wish you were gettin' tail, Captor.” 

He rolls his eyes at you and Feferi takes his hands, whispering something to him. Vriska wraps her arms around your neck, glaring with you at the two of them, and you can't help but think about how perfect she is for you. Seeing the two of them together makes you sick to your God damn stomach. You don't like what they have.

You tell Fef that it's a shame she got stuck catering to a prude piece of shit like Sollux Captor who can barely even tie his shoes in the morning without crying over people who died a year ago.

Vriska's arms leave you and before you know it's happening, Sollux punches you in the face. You stagger backwards and Feferi is shouting at him as he grabs your shirt and slams you into a locker, and you can't resist the _grin_ that spreads across your face. Your nose is bleeding and you _love this_. You've waited for this day since 2nd grade. A fire sets itself aflame inside your chest like it's never done before.

Your knee goes right into his stomach and the two of you are a bundle of flying fists and crude name calling, grappling on the ground until your straddling his hips, punching Sollux in wherever you can land a blow. Most of them are blocked by his arms, and he finds an opportunity to grab your hair and twists your head around until he pushes you off of him. Both of your noses are dripping blood and your glasses are completely broken, laying useless on the floor in shards of glass and metal. You split his lip, and he cut your cheek. “That's gonna fuckin' bruise,” you chuckled. There's a circle of kids around you screaming “Fight!” and you can hear Vriska behind you, cheering for you to kick Captor's ass into next Tuesday, and Feferi is shrieking, crying for you to stop.

You're ready to go back in, but a teacher steps between the two of you just as you're both reaching out and grabbing handfuls of each others shirts. Two other teachers intervene and pull you and Sollux apart.

The both of you are suspended from school for 2 weeks.

Feferi only visits you once to slap you where Sollux bruised your face, tears streaming down her cheeks, voice shaking. “What's happened to you?”

You don't look at her, stuffing your hands in your pockets. “I got fuckin' tired a' takin' second place.”

 

When you return to school after your suspension, Sollux moves his seat away from you in math class.

 

You and Vris go to 8th grade Formal together. You sit with Tavros, Kanaya, Nepeta and Equius from your other classes while Feferi sits with Sollux, Karkat, Terezi and Gamzee from hers. You glare at Fef and her boyfriend practically all night, and a few times Karkat catches you staring and holds his middle finger up for you to look at. He says something to Sollux after each time and the shit lord laughs. It fills you up with a bubbling hatred that makes you wish him and Fef were dead.

You go out the back of the gymnasium to get some air outside, hanging out behind the brick of the building and away from eyes. Your clench and unclench your fists by your sides, pacing back and forth.

Sollux meets you out there not even a minute after you've left and you greet him by punching him in his mouth. The both of you are on each other instantly and kicking and hitting wherever you can land your feet and hands. It's so fucking exhilarating, you can't even describe it. It feels good. You scrap several times, passed the point of petty insults. It's like therapy, and you're pretty sure Sollux is enjoying it just as much as you are. Feferi and Karkat find the two of you after your scuffle has long been over and you're laying in the dirt next to each other, breathing heavily and wiping dried blood off of your faces. She immediately goes over to Captor to help him sit up while Karkat shouts at you and yanks you upwards so you can do the same. You don't know why he bothers pretending to be your friend, but it's whatever. You wince and look at your knuckles, snickering and telling Sollux that you cut his hand on his fucking sideways teeth and he tells you that he's surprised your scrawny, brittle bones didn't shatter the moment it came in contact with his skull.

Feferi shuts the two of you up and says that from now on she's never going to leave you two alone.

 

9th grade isn't much different from 8th, except that you're in high school now. There are all sorts of clubs to join that weren't available to you in middle school, but you can't do the ones you want because you have asthma now. You and Vris were riding bikes down to the convenience store when you keeled over and had to go to the hospital. She says you looked funny, like a fish out of water, and you remind her that you could of died. She simply says that you didn't, so she's allowed to joke about it.

Your group of friends have merged together thanks to Nepeta and Terezi being friends. Everybody seems to mingle pretty well together in the time you have before classes start in the morning. Feferi got what she wanted, because now she can stand with you and Sollux on either side of her, separating the two of you while still getting to be with you both.

You only have class with Kanaya during Home Economics, who takes any opportunity to tell you that Vriska is a bad influence. You tell her she's jealous, but she never responds to your accusations wholeheartedly. It makes you unsettled.

 

Feferi invites everyone to her house one weekend to watch movies, play games and swim. Karkat catches Vriska kissing Kanaya in the bathroom late at night while you're all sat in the living room watching Feferi and Tavros play Soul Caliber, and you feel like you want to throw up when he comes in and whispers it to you. You run out of the house so that nobody has to hear or see you cry. Karkat texts you to ask if you need to talk, and you tell him that you feel like you're losing everybody in your life. He says you should probably stop being an ass to Sollux and Feferi if you want to learn how to keep friends and you reply back that Sollux is the reason Feferi and you aren't like you used to be. He calls you an idiot and says you're the reason for your own unhappiness. Except the part with Vriska. _“SHE'S JUST A HUGE BITCH. That's not your fault.”_ He writes.

You stay outside a bit longer, not surprised when Vriska sends you a text saying that she's breaking up with you. You don't reply and tuck your phone away in your pocket.

Sollux emerges from the house with Feferi and she looks at you with pity in her eyes. You tell her not to look at you and that you don't want her pity-feelings but she kneels down to where you're sitting on the porch steps and wraps her arms around you anyway, stroking your hair. She says that she's missed you and you sob into her shoulder, hugging her tightly. You stay like this for a few minutes and Sollux just takes a seat in the porch swing, texting somebody on his phone, probably Karkat because the boy sends you a message half a minute later saying that he hopes you feel better. It's oddly considerate, so before you all go back inside when you're done, you ask Sollux to stay outside for a bit longer with you.

You stand awkwardly together, your hands in your pockets as you tap your foot and avoid looking at him. You tell him you're sorry for that insult about Aradia you made last year and he tells you to stop being nice because it's not in your character.

“I'm a nice fuckin' person, Sol, I just don't like you.” Is what you say, and Sollux just reaches out and puts a hand on your shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. You blink and don't know how to feel about the contact, but he does you the favor of not saying anything about it and taking his hand back, walking into the house. It feels weird to have Sollux touch you without it being violent and full of malice, so you can't help but graze your fingers over your shoulder where he held it. Something new hurts in your chest and you take a deep breath before you return to the others inside.

10th and 11th grade are actually pretty good. They go by fast, and your group of friends has been through a lot. Tavros lives with a disability that requires him to be in a wheelchair now, so you all take turns pushing him around to classes. Terezi also developed a type of blindness that still let's her kind of see, but not well. She says the world looks like she's seeing it through a really shitty, really red filter. Vriska hardly attends school anymore and broke up with Kanaya a few months after they started dating. Kanaya isn't upset about it anymore, but you and her share stories of how awful Vris is to make yourselves feel better anyway. Terezi and Karkat are sort of dating but not really, you don't know what's going on with them. Everybody is getting on with their lives and being happy, except for Sollux and Feferi.

The 3 of you are hanging out one weekend when Fef and Sol start arguing about something really stupid and it turns into an all out scream-fest. 

“Aradia would have never done something like that.” Is what he says that sets Fef loose. She tells him that Aradia is dead and that he needs to get over it because it's been 5 years since her funeral and he still hasn't let it go. She says she's tired of being compared to “Perfect Aradia Megido” and makes Sollux leave. She goes to her room to cry and you follow her up, comforting her as she wails into her pillows. You stroke her hair the way she did for you and she thanks you for putting up with her, so you tell her that she's got to be a saint to be able to deal with you and Captor all the time. She gives a sad little laugh and you two plan a sleepover at your house, going through the old chest of treasures to revisit memories from a simpler time before school and relationships.

 

Feferi and Sollux break up the following week and you don't know whether you're happy or sad about it. Your first thought is that Sol is single now.

 

None of you go to prom, and instead you and Fef pay for 2 cabins by the beach for your group to spend a week at. Everybody is excited and you all pile into Equius' truck with your luggage, ready for sunny days and breezy nights under the stars. Sollux asks if “EQ” can stop by the cemetery before they go so that he can see Aradia. Feferi doesn't say anything and instead pats his knee. He tells her he's going to tell Ara that he's ready to move on, and she just smiles at him. She wishes him luck in his next relationship.

Equius pulls up in front of the cemetery gates, but somebody is already at Aradia's grave.

Vriska stands there with a hand over her eyes, and you can see her mascara running down her cheeks. Her shoulders shake as she cries, and you're all too far away to hear whatever it is she's saying. Terezi is the one who leaves the car and uses her cane to navigate through the gates and tombstones until she reaches Vriska, wrapping her arms around her. She points to the truck with all of you in it, and in unison you shout her name and tell her to get her ass in the car. She chokes on a sob and breaks down in Terezi's arms for another moment before finally composing herself and walking arm in arm back to the truck with Terezi, hopping into the backseat next to Kanaya, who simply rubs her back comfortingly. You catch up with Vriska while Sollux goes to pay his respects to Aradia Megido. She whispers to you that you've got that "love puppy" look on your face and you tell her that she has no idea what she's talking about.

 

The weeks you spend at the cabins is great and every night all eleven of you sit in front of the fire pit to tell jokes and drink bad beer that Vriska buys for you with her fake ID at 7-11.

You and Sol still bicker at each other but you don't break into fist fights anymore like you used to. The two of you are sitting next to each other and arguing about which version of Charizard is better in the new X and Y games when Fef walks over to the two of you and hugs you, Sollux under one arm and you in her other. She squeezes you tightly and leans into you two enough to knock all 3 of you to into the sand and she giggles. Terezi joins in with Nepeta and dog pile on top of you, followed by Vriska, then Gamzee, and Karkat tops it off. Equius just watches from the side with Kanaya and Tavros, shaking his head in disapproval. You and Sol wheeze underneath all of the pressure and when you squirm out of the pile of bodies, the two of you make a break for it down the shore. "Move those chicken legs, ED!" He calls back and you curse at him, clutching your chest and feeling the burn in your lungs. Feferi and the others begin their chase when they get to their feet. You manage to catch up with Sollux, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop short. You quickly drag him behind the worn down pier that's been collapsed for years, and manage to slip under it through a hole in between the pier and ground that drops down into an empty space between the boards and sand dunes, perfect for stowing away and hiding. There's a bit of junk on one end of the hole that got washed into it from the tides, so you two press against the dune in one corner together, legs pulled up tight to your chests.

You two huddle closely and you've still got your hand on Sol's arm. When he starts asking if you think they'll find you guys, you raise a finger to your lips and shush him, stifling a chuckle that comes out of you. You can see the others running around through the thin gaps in the boards. It's much darker in your hiding spot compared to outside, and you can hear Sollux's breathing clearly. You're so close that you can feel his body heat, and while he's got his eyes glued to the boards you sneak a look up at his face. A faint ray of light comes in through the wood, illuminating the two of you. You'd be lying if you said he wasn't attractive. It's almost hard to believe that at one point he was a squinty eyed, snotty brat that used to break your toys and spit whenever he spoke. Braces did a good job fixing his teeth, you make note of.

You become aware of your thoughts and quickly look away when you notice your cheeks heating up, and it's embarrassing how your stomach flutters. You take your hand off his arm to place it over your abdomen self consciously, and for a second you feel him look at you before he turns his gaze away. It's too dark for him to see your face, you hope. It's awkward for a few moments between the two of you, and you think you can hear your heart beating in your ears. He inches around next to you, and for a moment you think he's scooting closer. Something tickles your forearm and you almost jump.

“I can't believe you fuckers! How did you even _get_ in there!?” Karkat announces as he stands in front of the boards, peering in through the slits. Sollux clears his throat and forces out a laugh, greeting the other boy. Nepeta is by his side first, giggling and examining the hiding place until she says “Ah ha!” and points to the hole you had to of climbed through to get in. It takes 4 people to pull you guys out of it, and you comment on how it was a lot easier getting in than it was getting out to Sol and he actually giggles at you. It causes your heart to skip a beat and you have to excuse yourself from the group to go retrieve your inhaler from the cabin.

 

All 11 of you attend Graduation and it goes off without a hitch. You get Pick-Up for everybody from Applebees and take it to the cemetery to have a picnic by Aradia's grave. A breeze graces your faces and carries a monarch butterfly with it, which lands on a flower by Sollux's foot. Everyone thanks Aradia for the beautiful weather because it was supposed to rain today.

 

Fef tells you that she's going to a really good university in another state for Marine Biology and you've never been happier for her. You don't know what you're going to do yet. She says you should be a history teacher but you can't stand kids. You apply to community college and get accepted without any doubts, and you learn that Karkat and Nepeta did the same. You arrange your classes using an online schedule site to try and get the same rooms together. Karkat mentions that Sollux and Tavros are going to be going to the community college as well, so they're going to have to be included. The 3 of you pick the rooms with the least amount of students registered for them and send off text messages to Sol and Tav so that they can register too.

You all manage to get liberal arts together, but Kar and Sollux are taking the same computer courses as their majors. Yours is in Art History, and Nep is taking Biochemistry so that she can apply for Veterinarian courses in the future.

Karkat and Nepeta spend a lot of time together these days and you find out that Terezi is going away to Harvard to become a Lawyer. He's not upset, and says it's okay because they were never really an official thing anyway, but you can still hear the hurt in his voice and sling an arm around his shoulders; he huffs out a thanks, hugging your torso in return. You ask if he's got the hots for Nep and he slugs you in the gut, confessing that he doesn't feel the same way for her and that he feels bad, but she knows and still wants to keep things the same regardless because they're friends and it would be totally weird if they stopped acting like themselves. You can't disagree with that logic, and Karkat calls you an idiot because you don't understand a single thing about how actual romance works since all your relationships are based off some really weird thing for hate of the other person or of other people.

Later that year Kanaya comes home from FIT to visit for Christmas and brings her girlfriend and her brother, Rose and Dave, down to visit. The two of them are twins and you've never seen Karkat argue so vehemently at another person before, not like the way he does with Dave. It makes Kar's blood boil and gets him flustered with his obnoxious humor and douchey sunglasses, and one night Karkat is complaining to you about Dave Strider and his ultra horrible raps before he stops and says “I think I'm in love with the son of a bitch” and you tease him about “who's got a hate boner for who now?” and he just groans and curses the Heavens above for his undeserved fate.

 

Kar and Dave get a place together a few months down the line and Karkat tells you that if you weren't a rich asshole he'd invite you to stay like he did for Sol, but you can't even be mad about it. You _are_ a rich asshole, so you decide buy your own apartment and live on your own. Your dad is happy to help you where you need it and he says that he wishes Cronus would accept him more, but Cronus hasn't been home in years and you don't know what to make of it. He's trying to get a music career to take off in Hollywood, and since he hasn't returned yet you suppose he's doing just fine.

Fef stays at your new apartment when she comes down to visit for a week during holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. You gather as many of you as you can (some people can't take off from college, which you suppose is understandable) and have dinner at Fef's house, just like old times. Everybody brings a swimsuit so that they can go swimming in the indoor pool, and Dave nearly knocks himself out when he slips on the diving board and belly flops into the water. Kar and Nep are hysterical and even Equius is chuckling. Kanaya and Rose are off on their own, watching with smiles on their lips. The two share a kiss and you think that it's really sweet, but makes you feel a bit lonely. You subconsciously take a glance at Sollux and notice him staring at you, but he quickly turns and pretends that he wasn't. Later that night everybody gathers in Fef's living room to watch a movie, lights turned off for "theater effect". Sollux sits between you and Karkat with Dave on the floor in front of the short boy, Rose and Kanaya cuddling on the recliner across the room, and Fef is down on the floor with Nepeta and Equius so they can be near the TV, completely absorbed in what's going on. You can barely pay attention to it. Your shoulder is pressed up against Sol's because the three of you are squished together on the couch, since nobody wanted to give up their seat. You wordlessly shift so your hand rests next to his and you pretend you don't notice when your fingers brush against his pinky. You can see him turn his head, ever so slightly, trying not to draw attention to himself (Karkat is much too involved in the current scene to even care), but he doesn't move his hand. Your body tenses as he simply relaxes back into the cushions and casually splays his fingers, sneaking them under yours. You internally panic and quickly move your hand, pretending to adjust your glasses with it. You fold your palms over each other in your lap. Sollux tucks his hands under his arms. You don't bring it up, ever.

 

Feferi and you lay down in bed together and talk until the sun comes up, and she confesses to you that she likes a girl in her chemistry class. She's nervous about saying it out loud, and you tell her “Fef, please, half a' us are either bi or gay, there's nothin' to be ashamed about.” She laughs and wipes a tear from her eye, apologizing. She's forgotten because being away from everyone makes her realize how different your group of friends are compared to the rest of society, and it scares her. You shrug, not really caring what the outside world thinks of the gang, and she says she's envious of how carefree you can be about it.

You don't think you are. You care a lot about what your friends think of you.

“I think I like Sol,” you blurt out, unasked, and Fef just stares at you for a good while. She flicks your nose and smiles eventually, laying her head on your chest. She can feel how fast your heart is beating in anxiousness.

“Don't worry, guppy. I know.”

You are 23 years old. Sol is at your apartment so the two of you can study the work your mathematics professor gave you, and now that you've acknowledged your feelings for him and told it to Fef, it's all you can seem to think about. You're hypersensitive to everything he does. Every time he breaths, speaks, looks at you, the way his hand flicks when he writes and dots his lower case i's like they've offended him somehow. He always makes the mistake of writing an “i” twice when he writes and you think he just does it out of habit since it started in middle school when he was trying to be “clever” and “edgy” with his writing style.

“I hate math.” He mumbles while trying to solve a particularly hard problem. You lean over the table to look at his work, sitting across from him on the other side to do your own homework, and point to the equation with your pen.

“You gotta carry this,” you say, marking the equation accordingly, “an' you're supposed to multiply decimals, not divide.” Math should be easy for him since he's into computers, but then you remember that Sol is more into making things using code in command prompt and building things, not so much in depth programming, like what Equius does in his robotics course. 

“I'll give you 20 bucks to do the homework for me.” He offers, slamming his head down on the table. He mutters an “ow” afterward, probably not meaning to do it that hard, and you sigh.

“Sure Sol, an' while we're at it I'll just wear your clothes an' pretend to be you while I take the tests at the end a' the fuckin' semester.” You smack the top of his head with your pen and he waves you away. “C'mon, get to it, dumbass.” You resume working on your own stuff. Sol sits quietly for a little while after that, and when you look up to steal a glance at him, he's staring at you. You can't look away because you've caught his eyes, and everybody knows that when you lock eyes with someone it's like an unspoken rule that you can't back away because it means you're doing something that you're not supposed to. Your stomach flutters and you force yourself to speak casually. “What?” You ask, trying not to sound nervous.

Sollux shrugs and adjusts his glasses, going back to writing. “Nothing, I guess.” Is what he says and it kind of makes you angry with how irritated he sounds when he says it, but you don't pursue.

“Whatever, quit bein' an idiot.” You comment and continue your essay. You really wish you were allowed to type this, but for some unholy reason your English professor wants you to write 6 pages of words physically. You're on page 4 and you feel like your hand is going to fall off. You release the pen and wince, rubbing your wrist gently and giving it a stretch. You lay back on the floor and huff, letting your hand dangle for a bit in the air.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sol leans over the table so he can look at you and you pout, glaring at him.

“What does it look like? I'm gonna get carpal tunnel at this rate, I gotta take a break.” Your fingers tingle and ache and you whimper for emphasis, like a wounded animal. Sollux just rolls his eyes at you and mutters something about you being sooo dramatic.

“You look stupid.”

“Your _face_ is stupid.”

Ah yes, you are so mature. The most maturest 23 year old to have ever graced the planet with his existence. It is you. “I'm gettin' somethin' to eat. You hungry?” You ask as you stand up and head towards the kitchen. Sollux calls after you to bring him some pretzels and you give a wave to let him know you heard.

It takes you a total of 2 minutes to get Sol his pretzels and to pour a bowl of chips for yourself, and you think that your friendly neighborhood Gemini would be very ecstatic to know that. You place the bag of pretzels down in front of him when you enter the den again and he utters a thank you. You decide to take a seat next to him and help him with his math work. Taking a pen, you point to all the mistakes he's made, where he needs to correct things, and what he's supposed to be doing on certain problems. You watch as he finishes his work, and you try to bring up something that you two could talk about.

“So Kar an' Dave are getting' a kitten. They're gonna name it Gerard Butler Jr. John apparently recommended the name an' Dave gives so little shits about what the cats name is, an' finds it so ironically hilarious what John picked out, that Kar doesn't wanna bother talkin' about it so he was like, FUCK IT, an' just let Egbert give the thing its name.” You munch on a chip and Sollux lets out a breathy chuckle.

“God, KK sure found himself a winner. Dave is such an obnoxious tool, I don't know how he can stand him. So glad I moved out.” Sollux caps his pen and puts his papers back in order, opening up his folder to stick them in.

“Maybe the guy's actually more interestin' than he lets on. Kar would know best.” You shrug. “'Sides, ain't my place to talk. Look at us chumps, almost 25 an' neither a' us are hitched. Kan proposed to Rose, Fef's got somebody at her university, Equ an' Nep are each others wingmen an' the best damn platonic relationship I've ever seen. Are we just pathetic?” You slouch over the table, folding your arms on top it.

Sollux leans back on his palms, looking up at you from over his glasses. “Well, it doesn't have to be like that, you know.”

“Easier said than done,” you scoff, “if I could have the person I wanted, Sol, trust me when I say I would go for it in a heartbeat. I don't even think they know that I like 'em. Plus, they don't see me like that. Shit is too complicated. Any time somethin' even slightly romantic happens between the two a' us they never seem to wanna pursue nothin'.”

“Okay, so why don't you just ask them how they feel? Why does it have to be so fucking difficult with you all the time? You wear your heart on your sleeve, I guarantee you that they know you've got the hots for them. Maybe they're just waiting for you to say something?” He takes his glasses of and cleans them with a cloth he pulls from his pocket.

You sit up and frown, glaring at him. “Yeah, right! You expect me to walk into oncomin' traffic, too?” You can't believe you are vague-ranting to Sollux Captor about your feelings for him right now. This shit is so fucking meta that it actually hurts your head. You can feel your cheeks beginning to turn red, and so you turn away from him, busying your self with your essay again, rotating it to face you and grabbing your pen. “My wrist is feein' better, I'm done talkin' about how bad my romantic life is.”

He sighs loudly from beside you. “Man, KK is right, you _are_ a fucking idiot. Stop being such a pussy about it and making up excuses just 'cause you're socially inept.”

You practically whip your head around, glaring at him.”Excuse me? Maybe I don't wanna do it because I'm not entirely ready to make a complete fuckin' ass outta myself!” You squeeze the pen in your hand hard enough that your nails are digging into your palm. “You seem to have no problems doin' that on a daily basis.”

Sollux narrows his eyes at you and gives you an almost _bored_ expression. “Yeah, sure ED, you're worried about making an ass of yourself. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're absolute trash at reading when people are making very obvious _passes_ at you, and it definitely has nothing to do with you being scared that you're gonna fall flat on your face and get rejected. Which you probably aren't if they haven't gotten rid of you by now.” He picks a piece of lint off of his jeans and flicks it away. You honestly could just scream with how aggravated he makes you.

“Fuck you, Sol.” Is all you manage to scrounge up, biting the inside of your cheek to stop you from punching him. You return to writing your essay, huddled over your paper as you scribble words onto it furiously.

Sollux doesn't respond this time. The only sounds you can hear are the ones your pen makes on the surface of your table, and the shuffling of clothes as Sol puts his lens' wipe back into his pocket and takes off his hoodie, leaving it on he floor while he stands up and heads over to the couch a few feet away. He grabs a textbook from his backpack and a piece of soft candy, lays down with it, opening it up and studying some of the pages from his book while he chews on the treat he took. The two of you don't speak for a long time as you finish your paper.

The next time you look up at Sollux, he's asleep, textbook on his chest, and the sun is setting outside, orange and yellow lights highlighting the room through the large window in your apartment. You don't mind if he sleeps here (it's not like he hasn't before), so you get up to fetch a blanket for him from the closet in the hall. When you return you make sure to move the textbook off of him slowly so as not to wake him up, placing it in his backpack quietly. Before you cover him with the blanket, you just sort of stand there and admire him.

The light casts small shadows on his face, overlaying him with tints of orange, and your heart rate picks up when you notice how handsome he looks like this. Sol really grew up nicely. You wish you could have told him that the day you were at the beach together, but you weren't brave enough. You had just started becoming actual friends, and Fef was there, and it just wasn't right. You wouldn't have been able to deal with the embarrassment if he rejected you on the trip and it would've ruined the whole thing for everybody. But the way things are now is also kind of painful. Every time you look at him your stomach decides it's going for the Olympic Gold Medal in gymnastics. Your heart aches with longing and your cheeks turn pink. You can't help it. It's the kind of shit that makes you get up and grab him blankets when he's fallen asleep on your couch, buy him lunch on days when he's too down on himself to bother with the effort it takes to get food, and makes you wake up at ass hours of the morning to catch the public bus with him to campus when you could have just taken your car, because you need to be selfish and milk an extra hour out of the day to spend it with Sollux Captor.

You realize you've got a sour expression on your face; you can feel it in your tightly pressed frown and your knitted brow. Maybe Sol is right. Maybe you do wear your heart on your sleeve.

You lean down and cover Sollux with the blanket, heading back over to the table and sitting down on the floor in front of it, double checking your papers to make sure you don't have any other work to get done. You still have a couple more problems to be solved on your mathematics homework, so you quickly try to wrap it up. If you're lucky you'll be able to go to bed at a decent hour tonight. You decide to pop in your earbuds and listen to some music from your iPod. Ugh, September Love was your _fucking jam_. You put it on repeat and quietly jimmy your foot to the beat while working.

 _”Don't stop, come a little closer”_ sings happily in your eardrums to the funkiest fucking orchestra of the century. You hum along to the tune, getting lost in its beat, before something suddenly touches your back, causing you to flinch and pulling you out of your groove. You snap your head and see Sollux kneeling next to you. He's close. He reaches for your hand, covering yours with his. Your entire body raises its temperature by 100 degrees and goes stiff. He says something but you can't hear him with music blasting through your headphones; he seems to realize this and rolls his eyes. His hands move, this time to your cheeks, and he cups your face in his palms, fingers sliding back behind your ears and tickling the sensitive skin there. He leans in, and your heart jumps into your throat when he presses his lips against yours. _”The time is right to put my arms around you. You're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too”_ plays, and you swear this is like the kind of shit that only comes out of Karkat's teen romance novels. The sunset, the romantic music, the person you've been pining for since 10th grade requiting your feelings. You're too stunned to do anything, and before you can kiss back he's pulling away. He gives you an almost hesitant look, like he thinks you're about to get up and run away, but you break free of whatever is holding you back and grab the front of his shirt, pulling him back into you for another kiss. He takes your glasses off and sets them aside before kissing back, tilting his head and rubbing circles into your cheeks gently with his thumbs. You practically melt into him, running your fingers though his impossibly messy hair. It's soft, softer than you thought it would be, and he's so warm it makes you yearn for more. You could get addicted to this, drunk off of gentle touches and kisses that smell like a hint of the honey candy he always eats.

Sollux leans further into you, pushing you down against the floor and getting comfortable between your legs so the two of you can lay together, moving his arms to either side of your head so he can hold himself up. Even though you two are the same height you feel small under him like this, but you don't dislike it. You pull your earbuds out and flick them away somewhere so that they don't get in the way, moving your hands down to Sollux's waist and letting them rest there, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

It's nice. You could stay like this forever, but Sollux had to come up for air eventually. Your breathing is a lot heavier than his, but he's still noticeably out of breath. Eye contact is weird with Sollux because you can't decide if you want to look at his blue eye or his auburn eye. They're a lot more pretty up close. You blush at those thoughts, and he smirks, seeming to notice.

You don't really know what to say, so you and Sollux resume kissing for a long time. You eventually finds yourselves to your room, tucked under the covers of your bed, your legs tangled together. You let Sollux touch your stomach and waist under your shirt, and he lets you play with his ears. It's all kinds of intimate and you are perfectly fine keeping it this way.

You don't have sex that night, but you stay up for hours together, talking about your feelings, and Sollux laughs when you tell him that you first started crushing on him the day he put his hand on your shoulder to console you about Vriska. He barely remembers it, but says the first time he felt anything was when you were on the cabin trip and he accidentally walked in on you getting undressed in the bedroom. You blush to your ears and accuse him of perving on you and he doesn't deny it, saying that he always snuck glances at you whenever you all went swimming because he thought you had a nice stomach. "Your waist is really hot, too."

You tell him to stop because hearing all of this at once I gonna make you go crazy with embarrassment, you aren't ready to hear what else he's thought of about you, so he kisses your forehead and agrees to take it easy. You call him an asshole and he calls you a priss.

You fall asleep in each others arms. You're late to class the next day, but you can hardly pay attention to the lectures because you're too busy thinking of how you're going to tell your friends that you're dating Sollux Captor. He says that they'll figure it out eventually.

The only person you tell right away is Karkat when you text him, who demands that you call him so he can congratulate the two of you, and in the background you can hear Dave shouting “SAW IT COMING” and “I TOLD YOU, DOG”. He demands you tell him all of the juicy details in text message since he knows Sollux won't utter a single word of it, because he's a douche-nozzle who likes to make Kar suffer.

 

It takes Sollux a month to move into your apartment because of all the stuff he has in his old one, and the rearranging that needs to be done in the den and bedroom takes forever. You insist that he only pay for food since he's going to be staying. You'll take care of the rent.

Things settle into place slowly. You tell Fef that you're with Sollux now, and she says she's happy for you. She's dating a girl named Jade who's really funny and likes dogs. The two of them are living together in a house with Jades pet Samoyed, Bec. You're glad that she found somebody who's gonna stick around and you promise to send her a gift soon for her birthday. Jade and her will be coming up for Christmas. You make sure she knows that everybody will be more than accepting, and she almost cries. She's not sad, though. She's excited to bring Jade to meet her "family" and it warms your heart. Sollux calls the two of you softies and Fef threatens to kick his butt when she comes up to see the two of you (you'll be holding his arms back while she delivers the punches), and that your apartment better not be a mess. You reassure her that you will be making sure Sollux cleans up his shit, but Sol claims that he makes no such promises to do so.

 

Winter approaches too slowly. You had to walk through 8 inches of snow on your way home from college, and you're frozen to the bone. The moment you get home you lose your soaked pants and squirm out of your wet jacket, running into the den and onto the couch to grab the afghan hanging on the back of it, wrapping it around yourself and shivering. Sol is already by your side with a cup of hot coco, topped off with fluff, and you cry because he's being so nice to you and you're so cold and class sucked and winter sucks and you wish it were summer and he tells you to shut up and drink some hot chocolate before you wear yourself out. You do as he says and you take a long sip, letting the liquid warm you up. You make a careless remark, “God, I love you, Sol” and you can't take it back because it's already been said. You look at him nervously, stuttering how it just kind of slipped and you're sorry, but instead of getting mad or telling you it's too soon, he leans in and pecks you on the lips.

 

You're halfway through your hot chocolate and a rerun of “How I Met Your Mother” on TV when Sollux takes the mug from you, setting it down on the coffee table and pulling you to your feet. He leads you into the bedroom and lays you back on the bed, telling you that he loves you, kissing your cheeks, your neck, your chest, his fingers caressing your sides, and before you know it the two of you are lying naked under the covers. Sollux leaves a mark on your collarbone that you know you'll have to yell at him about some other time. You don't care right now. His hands touch you in all of the right places and you're left a squirming mess beneath him. He pulls something out of the night stand and you gulp, nervous, but silently nod in approval. You wrap your arms around his neck and hiss when he enters you for the first time. It hurts. You try to relax, your hand wandering down to touch yourself. Sollux would normally make a joke or tease you about it, but he's concentrating extra hard for your sake and taking things seriously. The more you feel good the easier it is to relax, and once you've become adjusted to him you take your hand off of yourself and hug Sol close to you.

 

You quickly learn that all the movies lie about how easy and painless your first time having sex is if you have no idea what the fuck you are doing. It's actually really clumsy, and it takes a lot of time and a lot of lubricant to keep it up. It feels good, but not _that_ good, honestly. You're still a bit sore and Sollux understands when you want to stop and try again another time. You settle for a significantly less glamorous bout of frotting so that you at least didn't waste a bunch of time getting hard for no reason and being super intimate for the better half of an hour.

 

When you finally do have sex again a few weeks later, you make sure you are well prepared. The two of you experimented a lot since the last time. It goes a lot better than the first attempt, and you learn that you _really_ like sex. You discover sounds you had no idea you were capable of making, and every time you do you can feel Sollux twitch inside of you, his hands squeezing your hips like he's trying not to totally lose it to the sound of your moans or the way you call his name whenever he hits a spot that feels exceptionally great. He waits until you come before he groans and reaches his climax with you. You wince slightly because you become a lot tighter than you expected, and he has to sort of shimmy out of you in order to pull out with tearing anything. You both agree that it is 100x better than your previous efforts and you should definitely experiment more together.

You can't muster up the energy to go to class the next day because your ass is killing you, and Sollux babies you because you whine about it enough for him to crack and do it. You're laying on the couch while he rubs your feet when you ask him “Sol, you're gonna be with me forever, right?”

“You saying you want me to marry you?” He responds, cracking your toes. It makes you flinch.

“W-Well, you know, I'm not exactly sayin' that, but if you want to...” You scratch your cheek, looking away.

He hums for a moment in thought before smirking and replying. “No way, then I'd have to be stuck with you even after I die. I don't think I could take all the complaining.”

You pout, wiggling you toes. “Y'know, your face is exactly 20 inches away from my foot. I could kick you right now.” He laughs and tickles the bottom of your foot and you can't squirm without whimpering in pain. "This ain't a fuckin' proposal, you better do it right by me, Sol. I expect it to go viral on YouTube."

"Yeah yeah, you got it, Ampora. I'll be sure to write your name on the beach with a thousand fucking roses."

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You're 24 years old when Sol takes you to the carnival and proposes to you at the top of the Ferris Wheel. "The best part is that the fireworks are free." He grins and you can't help but laugh, crying at the same time. He tells you that you're a mess and "Dear God don't ruin the moment, don't shake the cart, I'm terrified of heights you fucking dick," when you lunge at him and hug him tight, the car rattling loudly. You apologize through your ugly cry-face and he huffs, wiping your tears away and calling you a drama queen. You pinch him in his hip for it.

You're 25 when you kiss your _husband_ for the first time. He is every bit of the word beautiful, and he's the only person besides Feferi Peixes who you'll ever say that about. The two of you are complete idiots, from the moment you first saw each other and decided you were going to be worst enemies. 

You didn't think things would turn out this way. Never in a million years would you have thought of marrying Sollux Captor over 15 years ago, but here you are, rings on your fingers and laying in a hotel bed over in Las Vegas.

“It was a pretty wild ride, huh?” You don't look at him, staring outside the window that overlooks the entire city below, flashing lights from neon signs and brake light from taxis.

“What are you talking about?” He asks, sitting next to you on the bed as he takes off his clothes and gets pajamas on.

You smirk and stretch your arms and legs out, yawning, already dressed in comfy pjs and ready to go down for the night. “It's nothin'. I'm just happy.” You say and cuddle up to Sol when he lays down and pulls the blankets over both of you.

“Whatever you say, ED.” He kisses your forehead and turns off the lights.

 

You fall asleep to gentle touches as he brushes his fingers through your bangs, and the sound of his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> the song i mention in this fic is September Love, mixed by http://www.flipboitamidles.com/
> 
> you can download it for free at that site, please give it a listen because it is very awesome and the inspiration for this fic.
> 
> P.S. if you notice typos pls let me know, i double checked this fic like 15 times but i always seem to miss something every time i write anything ever.


End file.
